


Joji Narushima Work Collection

by AloeKengan



Series: Drabbles/Mindless oneshots [1]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloeKengan/pseuds/AloeKengan
Summary: When you find out your some old friends your nephew was in town, who would've guessed you get to hear from them again after a long time.
Relationships: Narushima Joji/Reader
Series: Drabbles/Mindless oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125209
Kudos: 2





	Joji Narushima Work Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Reader here was around when Fist of the Seekers took place. If you didn't know, FOTS was a immature webcomic that Sandrovich created back before he was officially working on Kengan.In Omega and a little bit of Ashura, certain characters make an appearance from FOTS. Those are Kureishi, José, Kurachi, and Joji so far. Anyway, I started re-reading FOTS and everything started to add up for me so I decided to write this drabble turned oneshot b/c of it. In a nutshell, Reader knows Kureshi, José, and Kurachi very well because of what happened back then as FOTS takes place 8 years before Omega did/6 before Ashura.

Today was a typical day for you but better. Since you worked your hours, you were given two days off from work which is what you needed. With no work today, you ran a couple of errands that needed to be done. Things such as picking up dry cleaning and doing some grocery shopping. It wouldn’t take too long as they were all within walking distance from your house. After picking up your pants and getting your groceries, you thought it would be best to prepare the ingredients now for easy cooking for dinner later on. You were cutting up some meat and vegetables and getting your hot pot broth ready. As you were finished putting away the rest of your grocery, your phone started to ring. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for you to receive calls, but you didn’t expect someone to call you on your day off. Striding over towards the kitchen counter, you picked up your phone to see who was calling. The caller ID was SJPW/CJW.

It’s been awhile since you got a call from them, a bit too long if you think about it.With a raised eyebrow, you picked up your phone and answered the call.

“Hello? This is (Y/N) Narushima speaking.”

“(Y/N)! It’s been awhile! Sorry to drop in all of a sudden.”

“Karugo! Oh no, you caught me at a perfect time! It’s been quite some time since then. How’s José? Did he ever fix or improve on his internal clock?”

On the other side of the phone, you can hear a boisterous laugh along with the sound of certain someone cursing in spanish in the background. You held in a snort, knowing all too well of the Mexican-Japanese wrestler.

“HAH! Sadly, it’s the same as the last time you saw him. Seki’s been putting him through the ringer to change it but José still stayed the same.”

You grinned, amused that time hasn’t really changed anything since the last time you saw them.

“Sounds like José alright. Anyway, back to the matter. Is there anything I can do for you? What was the reason you called me today? Is someone injured?”

Before Karugo could say anything you heard slight static coming from the other side of the call along with it getting a little louder. You assumed someone hit the speaker button. Instead of Karugo on the other end speaking, it was the Mexican-Wrestler himself.

“We wanted to ask you a question about something, or rather about someone really. We just want to confirm something with you.”

Confirm something? Okay, that’s new.

“José, I’m glad you’re doing okay too! Anyhow, what is it that you need confirmation on?”

“So (Y/N), I don’t know if Narushima’s side of the family is distant or not. But by any chance do you know any of your nephews?”

Nephews? That’s a bit odd. Mostly because you haven’t been in a whole lot of contact with Joji’s side as they don’t stay in touch with the two of you. Though, You can name one person but even then they are estranged to the both of you after a certain period of time. You wondered what caused them to bring this up.

“Well, I can only name one person. But even then I haven’t talked to them in a few years. Is there someone there who you think is related to Joji?” You asked with slight skepticism in your own question.

There was a slight pause from there, you can hear the talking on the other side. In the meantime, you’re trying to piece together on who they’re asking for. You thought about him, but it couldn’t be him, right?

“Well, we’ve taken up a student at the request of an acquaintance. He’s going to be training with us but he had the same last name to both Joji and you. We thought it was pure coincidence but decided it was best to check-in with you.”

“Well, what’s the name of the student?”

“His name is Koga. Does it ring any bells for you?” Kauguro asked.

Koga...Koga... KOGA!!! Oh my, how could you not piece it all together?! This started to add up now. Koga was the only one who had any martial arts experiences on Joji’s side that you could think of. Now that you really think about it, it makes more sense that it was Koga. It was due to being informed of him getting kicked out from a local Karate dojo and his delinquent tendencies. Wait, now you remember hearing from your husband that Koga was in the city. Something about one of Joji’s students is a director at one of the hospitals that Koga happened to trash and sent the bill to your residence. Still, you fully remember Koga because you and Joji would watch Koga when he was younger and be under your care. Oh but the fond memories of young Koga started to come back to you even though he has changed a lot.

“Yes, actually! Koga is Joji’s nephew and the only family member from the Narushima family that I’m somewhat close to. So Koga’s with you guys, huh?”

“Yes he is,” José replied “He’s gonna be training with us and Kureishi’s for the time being. We wanted to confirm with Narushima but he’s probably busy and you were our safest bet with getting in touch about this.”

“It’s fine, you two. Usually at this time Joji is in the middle of a class so you probably can’t reach him, so don’t worry about it. I’ll be sure to pass this on to Joji once he gets home. I’ll talk to Mitsuyo about Koga and all of this. Thank you for letting me know, guys! And it’s great to hear from the two of you after a while! Take care!”

“Thanks for confirming for us, (Y/N)! See you around!”

And with that, you ended the call. Looking at the clock, some time has passed and Joji wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours or so. You do remember that Kureishi ends his training with his students a little early on certain days and is free for the rest of the afternoon. Looking at the clock, it’s usually the time when Kureishi is on break and has nothing better to do. Picking up your phone again, you searched your contact for his number. You hoped it hadn't changed from the previous time you saw him or that would be an awkward scenario. You pressed the call button under his contact and listened to your phone buzzing for the call to go through. After a couple a seconds, the call went through and you picked up your phone immediately.

“Hello? (Y/N)?”

You sighed in relief as he saved your contact.

“Mitsuyo! How’s it going!!!”

“(Y/N)!!! It’s been too long!”

Thus, you and Kureishi started talking to no end. Some catching up here and there along with cracking some jokes too. You didn’t know how long both of you side tracked until you glanced back at the clock and saw an hour had passed. Currently, you were holding your side as Kureishi talked about a funny story about his students Cosmo and Adam. While letting out leftover chuckles, you begin to compose yourself for the real purpose of calling him.

“By the way, Mitsuyo, back to the reason I called you.”

“Oh right. Sorry for side lining, (Y/N)! Yeah, what’s up?”

“I got off a call from José and Kaguro not too long ago today. They told me that someone Joji and I knew was training with them and you at the moment. Is that true?”

You could hear Kureishi mumbles as he collects his thoughts. You’re more than aware that Kureishi knows who you’re talking about but he has a tendency to forget at times.

“Do you mean Koga Narushima?”

“Yes, you mean me and Joji’s nephew.”

“No way! He’s your nephew?! What a small world we lived in. Is that the reason you called?”

“Well, not quite. The thing is me and Joji knew he was in the city but unaware he was training with you guys. By pure chance, he happened to meet and train with you three.”

“Pretty much. I had a hunch that he was related to you two but I never got the chance to contact you or Narushima.”

You laugh at this situation for how ironic it is. To know that Koga would be training under your friends of all people made you chuckle. Oh how does life work in mysterious ways.

“It’s okay, Mitsuyo. It’s just funny to think that out of all the people he would be training under, it had to be you three. But besides that, was Koga here today?”

“Yes, he was. Did you want to talk to him?”

“Well not exactly, I was just wondering-”

“Well, whatcha gonna do with him?”

Now that he mentioned it, what were you actually planning on doing with Koga. You already confirm to them that he was Joji’s relative but now what? You didn’t realize how silent you were until you heard Kureishi called out to you from your phone, which basically snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Oh sorry about that, Mitsuyo. I guess I never really thought of that.”

“Well, what do you want to do with him then?”

Just when you thought you didn't have any ideas in your head, one just pops up in your head.

“Actually, I want you to bring him to Rukoshin tomorrow. Knowing my husband, he would want to see him as soon as he can. Is it possible for you to put your training session with him on-hold tomorrow? I’ll be there tomorrow as well.”

“Of course, (Y/N)! It’s a good thing too because Koga has a final exam against José tomorrow and it’ll be good for him to rest up a bit.”

“Great! Thank you so much, Mitsuyo! I’ll talk to my husband about this and text you the rest of the details tomorrow morning. Take care and see you tomorrow!”

“No problem, (Y/N)! It’s good to hear from you again. See ya soon!”

With call number two being taken care of, now you just have to wait for your husband to come home and tell him. Speaking of which, you should probably start making dinner right now. Time passes and you are alerted that Joji was home by the sound of the front door opening and closing. You yelled a welcome back to him as you got the table ready. Placing the hot pot in the center, you take off your oven mitts and place them on the kitchen counter. You can tell he had a long day and was hungry by the way he rubbed his face and eyed the pot. 

“Had a hard day today?”

“Not a hard day, but it felt longer than usual.”

You let out a simple hum as you walked back to the table. Joji has already situated himself on the other side of the table from you. Dinner at the Narushima House is pretty quiet. Not in a tension full bad way, it’s more of a pleasant calm silence. It also consists of small conversations here and there but that’s probably it. The both of you asked about each other’s day and talked about it. After dinner is done, since Joji literally ate more than half of the pot, you take the pot and bowls to do the dishes. As you start doing the dishes, you realize you haven’t talked about the new found information about Koga to him.

“Joji, did you hear anything from Koga?”

Joji leaned on the kitchen counter next to you, drinking a glass of water to show he was listening.

“Nothing really, all I know is that he’s here in Tokyo.”

“But did you know that he was training with Kureishi, Kazaki, and Kurachi as well?”

Raising an eyebrow, Joji sided eyes you, intrigued and interested at what you just told him.

“How did you find that out, (Y/N)?”

“Earlier today, I got a call from Kazaki and Kurachi if we knew Koga by any chance. Later on afterwards, I called Kureishi and asked him about Koga. Sure enough, he also confirmed that he’s training Koga.”

Joji finishes the last of his water and places the glass next to you, still leaning on the counter.

“Well, what’s the point of waiting? We need to see him right away. I’m guessing you already informed Kureishi, (Y/N)?”

You gave him a firm nod as you pulled off your gloves and turned off the water faucet. Striding over to where your phone is, you pick it up and send the text to Kureishi for the all go. Not even a few seconds later, you get a ping and Kureishi says it’s all good. Telling your husband this, you asked about his thoughts. All he said was it’s been awhile since the two of you have seen Koga and he wanted to see what he was up to. You couldn’t blame your husband as you wanted to see your nephew too. As you turn off the kitchen lights, the both of you retire for the night. Awaiting what will happen next tomorrow. 

\-----------------------

The next day has arrived and today was the day Koga had to pass his final exam against José. He was a bit cautious but he was confident in his training that he can hold himself off against José. Although it was a bit rough, Koga was able to manage and passed his exam. Once thanking them for training him, he heads off to Kureishi’s to continue his training. As Koga enters Kureishi’s Dojo, he notices something’s off. Kureishi was sitting alone in the dojo, Cosmo and Adam were nowhere in sight, and a serious look stationed on his face. He knew something was up as Kureishi always bears such a light-hearted demeanor. Questioning his mood, Koga asked what’s got Kureishi all so serious. Kureishi says how it’s a small world and the hunch he had on Koga. Koga is clueless and asks Kureishi what he's talking about.

“I can never get over how huge this building is. Quite different from our gym. Kurachi and José from SJPW were wondering about it, too. They thought you might be related to “some acquaintances of ours''. So I called one of them up, and they say they want to see you right away. Sorry I didn’t ask you first.

“Kureishi… No. . . Anywhere but here. . . I’ll be killed…” Koga stutters, barely being able to keep his composure from slipping.

There, before the two fighters, was the Rukoshin Kaikan building. When the two entered the building, some Rukoshin’s students greeted them. Kureishi told Koga that some of the students here actually go to his gyms. While Koga told him he got some clout, he also asked Kureishi who called him as he did say “they”.

“Well, she actually called me and asked about you. I couldn’t say no to a good friend of mine so I answered her. She really wants to see you, Koga. And here we are, Dojo Three! This brings me back. I used to come here to play all the time.”

‘She… She? Wait… He’s not referring to who I’m thinking of. Is he?’

As they stood in front of the dojo, Koga could feel his soul about to leave his body. There are only two people he knows of that usually are associated with this dojo. But he’s more so worried about one of them as he did help him out for a bit. As Kureishi opens the door, Koga hopes he won’t get obliterated once he enters.

\--------------

You’re already at Rukoshin Kaikan with Joji, sitting with him in Dojo Three. It has been awhile since the last time you were in this Dojo. While you have frequently visited the Karate school, you’ve barely been inside this specific dojo as Joji uses it for his classes. You kneeled on the wooden floor as Joji sat with his hands supporting him upright, reminiscing about those old days. You remember the events 8 years ago and wondered how the hell you were able to put up with all of them. But you did somewhat miss those days because, damn, they were one of the highlights of your life. Mentaro, Kureishi, Sei, Longshen, you missed all of them. Except Samato. But anyway, as you waited for Kureishi and Koga’s arrival, you asked Joji how Katsuya was doing because you wanted to pay him a visit. Joji says he’s busy with classes but you can drop by on days you’re visiting Joji as they run classes around the same time.

Before long, you hear footsteps approach the dojo entrance. From the voice outside, you recognized it all so well. The entrance opened revealing Koga and Kureishi. 

“Kureishi, good to see you again. And Koga, you should’ve given me or (Y/N) a call when you came to Tokyo. Your uncle missed you, you know.”

Koga felt so small under the gaze of his uncle. He has never been so nervous before and slightly scared before.

“Kureishi!”

“(Y/N)! Time has treated you well!”

You dashed towards Kureishi to give him a hug to which Kureishi welcomed immediately. As the two of you make small talk, Koga watches on in bewilderment and shock. When did you know Kureishi, and if so, for how long? Once you and Kureishi settled down, you turned your attention to your nephew who jumped slightly when your gaze fell upon him. You stride over to him and gave him a warm smile. When you did, Koga calmed down a bit. For a second, he forgot how his uncle’s stare was boring into his soul.

“And you, Koga! Look at you! You’re all grown up. You even changed your hair color too. Have you been taking care of yourself? Are you eating well?”

“Yes auntie… I’m doing well. And I did change my hair color about a year ago.”

“Well, it looks good on you, Koga!”

“Thank you, Auntie (Y/N).”

You ruffle Koga’s hair, it hasn’t changed at all besides the color. Since Koga is taller than you, he slightly leans forward so you don’t struggle with the height difference. Seeing the clear light pink tink on his cheeks, you just smiled on. Kureishi greets Joji comments how he still can’t believe that Joji and Koga were related. Koga replies that they’re only related through his dad being Joji’s second cousin. Koga’s composure goes back to the way it was before. Shivering slightly as his uncle stares holes into him. Joji brings up the hospital incident to Koga and Koga stumbles on his words on how he knew about it. Joji talks about how he knew Koga was in Tokyo but didn’t know that he was with Kureishi. While Koga was trying to apologize and explain himself to his uncle, you walked away to grab Joji’s gi. As Koga continues on, Joji strips and puts his gi on after he thanks you for bringing it to him. Koga shakingly asked Joji why he changed and Joji blunted told Koga they’re going to have a sparring match. Koga skin pales and you gave Koga a spare gi for him to change in. 

You situated yourself next to Kureishi as the two of you would watch the small sparring match. As much as you love your nephew, you knew he was in over his head when he questioned Joji’s fighting ability. But you can see why Koga thought that as Joji did withdraw from competitive Karate. Then again, you and Kureishi know better than to underestimate your husband. And you were on the mark when Joji and Koga started sparring as Joji didn’t hesitate in his attacks. The sparring match didn’t even last a minute and Koga was already on the ground, gasping for air as he clutched his stomach.

“I see Narushima hasn’t changed a bit. He actually has got stronger from the last time I saw you guys. I’m guessing his training is going well, (Y/N).”

“You’re not wrong, Mitsuyo. Joji has been at the top of Rukoshin for a while now if you exclude Katsuya. Anyway, you can bet his training is paying off.”

You decided to help Koga up or at least have him sit up in a comfortable position. You wiped off the sweat off his head with a towel and gave him a large ice pack for the swelling in his face. You let him catch his breath before wiping more of his sweat off his face.

“Koga, you know you shouldn’t underestimate your uncle Joji just because he quit going competitive. Even though he withdrew from the scene doesn’t mean Joji stopped his Karate training.”

Koga slightly hung his head low. Not out of shame, but out of hard concentration. You ruffled his hair to get his attention, dismissing the slight wetness in it.

“But it doesn’t mean you’re weak, Koga. Me and Joji are more than welcome to help you in your training, more so Joji being more capable than I am. However, coming to us for help means you’re gonna have to push yourself harder and past your limits. Are you up for that, Koga?”

Koga lifts his head up, causing your hand to retract back to your side. When he turns his head towards you, you see the look in his eyes. Such determination, conviction, potential in Koga’s eyes.

“ If it means becoming a fighter in a month, I’ll do it. Auntie (Y/N), I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get stronger. So I can be one of them.”

Once Koga said those words, you had a sudden whiplash of back then. He reminded you of someone, he almost reminded you of… him. Although Koga and him have different paths, they have very similar goals. With that, you smiled whole-heartedly at your nephew, your smile reflecting his conviction.

“Well, I hope you don’t disappoint, Koga”

“OSU!”

**Author's Note:**

> I implicitly mentioned Mentaro as I based it off when Kureishi briefly mentions during Cosmo vs Ohma fight. FOTS really be wilding with its scenarios, is funny af. Anyhow, I'm just writing these because I love Joji and there isn't enough content about this wholeass man. Fun fact: Mentaro was the one who Kurachi lost to in the Rukoshin Tournament.


End file.
